After laundering of fabric, fabric is rinsed and dried. Drying can be done by line drying or dryer drying. In a dryer, the longer the drying time, the more energy that is used to dry the fabric. Also during laundering, foam can be generated. The more foam that is generated, the more water that is necessary to rinse the fabric. It would be desirable to reduce the time needed to dry fabric and water needed to rinse fabric.